rementminisreviewfandomcom-20200214-history
Fresh Sushi - 7
Review This set is a pretty good deal for mini sushi sets, it has quite a few food pieces and dishes. In total you get 4 plates, 6 pieces of sushi (2 each of 3 different types), coffee jelly that comes with a silver cup dish and matching spork and to top it off a cup of tea with a tiny tea bag floating in it (unlike some liquids in re-ment sets like soups you cannot remove the tea from the cup. The tea, tea bag, and cup are all one solid piece) and a solid piece chopstick set (You cannot separate the chopsticks or remove them from the package). My personal favorite part of this set is probably the coffee jelly. It is beautifully detailed and the coffee jelly part is a semi transparent dark brown plastic. It's topped with a dollop of whipped cream and two tiny mint leaves. The cup dish and spork are both very nice quality and painted in a metallic silver. The individual sushi pieces are kind of on the fence with me. One of the sushi types was very detailed and painted well, and the other two I felt were a little less up to par. I believe the sushi types are tako nigiri, sake nigiri, and o-toro. The o-toro is really beautifully done. The details are fantastic for being hand painted, especially the meticulous detail on the toppings. The tako nigiri is fairly well painted, but I feel it was done a bit sloppy. Overall the quality isn't bad and the texturing on the skin is pretty interesting. The sake nigiri I think is the one lacking most in quality. You can see that they tried to get the lines you'd see in the fish but the are painted so faintly you can barely see them. The sculpted details are very nice though so it can't be written off completely. The plates are really beautiful in detail. They are used in a few sushi sets and are all fantastic in quality. There are a few different patterns you'll find in the sushi sets, this set in particular has 4 plates, with 3 different patterns. In the gallery you can see there are 2 red plates with soft pink flowers, 1 silver plate with fragmented checkered pattern and pink flowers, and a black plate with swirling gold lines and pink flowers. The red plates are white one the bottom and the black and silver plates are both black on the bottom. All of the plates are stamped with "R-M China", and are all just fantastic quality. The cup of tea is also pretty nice detail wise. The teabag has tiny details painted on each side (it's a bit hard to see because of how it sits in the cup though). Overall the quality on this piece is fairly nice. The final piece is the chopsticks. The hand painted writing on this is really nicely done, but that's probably it's best feature. I must admit I miss the older sets with separate chopsticks. They were a lot more versatile for setting up props. The chopsticks aren't bad but they are very flat detail wise other than the writing on the wrapper. So overall, the quality of this set is pretty good even if a few pieces aren't as nice. It's a great deal just because of the amount of items that come in this set. Image Gallery